Atlantic: Atlantic Catboy (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 15, Atlantic: Atlantic Catboy. Transcript Connor (Narrating): '''Atlantic Catboy. (Connor is seen walking to the park to meet Amaya and Greg there when he sees his friend Doc running in a hurry.) '''Connor: Huh? (turns to Doc and calls to her) Hey, Doc! What's the rush? Are you going somewhere? Doc (turns to Connor and paces while holding her doctor's bag): Sorry, Connor! No time to explain! I've gotta get to the Octopod and see Kwazii! He's sick! Bye! (turns and runs to Starlight Beach) (After Doc leaves, Connor stands on his spot looking concerned about Kwazii.) Connor (concerned): Kwazii? Sick? This I gotta see! (follows Doc to the Octopod. When Connor is in the Octopod, he enters Kwazii's bedroom and finds Captain Barnacles, Peso, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sofia, Doc, and even Mr. Smee gather around Kwazii in his bed; Connor pants and stops right next to Mr. Smee) Hey, guys! I came as soon as I heard about Kwazii being sick! Is everything al- (jumps up at the sight of Kwazii's rash covered face) Whoa!!! By my cat's whiskers! What happened to Kwazii? (places his elbow on his palm and puts his finger on his lips, as if he was thinking) (Kwazii coughs, wheezes, and groans.) Mr. Smee: Oh, dear! The poor sea kitty got sick while he and the Octonauts were examining undersea volcanoes yesterday. Connor (gently smacks his forehead and takes it away): Oh, no. Don't tell me he's allergic to undersea volcanoes. (looks down at Kwazii with sympathy) Captain Barnacles (slightly chuckles): No. He just caught an undersea fever, that's all. Connor: '''Poor Kwazii, but I thought pirates never get sick. '''Peso: '''Up until now, but don't worry, Connor. (searches in his medical bag) He'll be fine. Luckily, (pulls out a blue medicine bottle) I've found the perfect medicine for Kwazii's fever. It might make him a little drowsy, (pours a spoonful into a tablespoon) but it will help him feel better tomorrow morning. (holds out the spoonful of medicine into Kwazii's mouth) '''Kwazii (gulps down the medicine and talks in a hoarse voice): Thank ye. Cubby (cringes in disgust): Bleh! Glad I don't have to drink that stuff. Connor (turns to Cubby in agreement): Me too. (turns to Peso) Is Kwazii gonna be okay, though? Peso: '''Sure he will, (smiles knowingly) as long as he eats less, drinks more liquids, and rests, he'll be back to his old self in no time. '''Connor (sighs and smiles back in relief): Okay, good. Captain Barnacles: '''Alright everyone. That's enough for today. Let's leave Kwazii to rest until he gets well soon. (walks to the Octo-Shoot and jumps into it) '''Sofia (turns to Kwazii and waves goodbye to him as she makes her leave): Bye, Kwazii. Feel better soon. (jumps into the Octo-Shoot) Captain Jake: '''Yeah. Bye, Kwazii. See you tomorrow. I hope. (goes to the Octo-Shoot and Izzy, Cubby, and Skully follow him down) (Everyone leaves Kwazii alone until Connor is the last one left.) '''Connor (sighs and in thought): "Gee. I sure wish I could do something to help Kwazii." ''(is about to leave when he hears Kwazii's coughing and croaking voice) '''Kwazii (talks in a weak tone and holds out his arm to Connor as he approached him):' Connor... (puts his arm down) I need to talk to ya for a moment. (coughs and wheezes) Connor (frowns in worry and sits on Kwazii's bedside): What is it, Kwaz? What you do want? Kwazii: '''I know I'm supposed to be in bed sick, but there's so much to do. So many friends to help. (coughs and wheezes again) '''Connor (lets out a little gasp): What can I do to help you, then? Just say anything! Anything! Kwazii: '''I need ye to use me ocean pearl bracelet's powers to help everyone in need, while I recover from me fever. '''Connor (jerks up): What?! Me! Use your ocean pearl bracelet's powers? I'm a PJ Mask! I don't know anything about using your bracelet's powers, and besides, can't you get someone else to just use your ocean pearl bracelet and it's powers? You know, like Captain Jake? He loves and knows a lot about the water than I do. Kwazii (slightly shakes his head): Nah. Jake already used me ocean pearl bracelet to save me from the Poisonous Mermaid’s poison spell. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 15 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Atlantic transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Connor/Catboy Category:Couple images